


Five Moments in Afra's Life

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Genderswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afra Lyon, Capellan daughter, reaches the stars and fulfillment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments in Afra's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel/gifts).



1\. From the moment Goswina had mentioned her stay with the Rowan, that had been Afra's goal in life. She would be good enough to join the Prime in a Tower. As much as she tried to conform to Capellan standards, her heart was filled with longing for other places. Ship-services was out of the question, as tempting as it was to try and stow away on a ship out-bound from Capella. So the Rowan would have to be her savior… or at least a gateway to the stars.

2\. Earth Prime kept Afra Lyon pinned to her seat, studying her over her unheard of request. "You do realize most people try to go away from her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your other assignment was solid and a good place for a T-4."

"Yes, sir."

Earth Prime had to frown at that unflappable countenance. "You have used every appeal available, all the way to this reaching my attention when I typically only handle Prime assignments. Why?"

Afra drew in a slow breath and then spoke. "Goswina spoke of her after the training exercise she attended with the Rowan. I … believe I imprinted on the impressions my sister gave, and it would make me unsuitable for assisting other Primes."

"And if she does not care for you? Her history with female Talents is reprehensible, as she is very much a queen bee, a diva," Earth Prime rebutted that bluntly.

"Then we shall know, and the impression will be broken," Afra answered calmly. "Why turn away a Talent that is … reckless enough to take on the challenge of trying to work with your best Prime?"

Earth Prime began laughing at that, and nodded. "Done, Afra Lyon, and on your own head be it!"

3\. The warnings had all been quite accurate, but from the first day of duty, Afra had done all she could to slide into place. Judicious suggestions to Brian, deft acquisition of useful 'gifts', and her calmness all worked to ease the support staff morale. That, however, did not tackle the source, and Afra was watching carefully. Beyond her initial interview and work-related words, the Rowan had not actually spoken to her.

Ice-breakers, Afra recalled from conversations with various shipmen, sometimes worked well… and other times, they backlashed. With this in mind, she put her thoughts to all she had observed of the Rowan so far, and crafted the ice-breaker against that.

When the Rowan began work, some two Earth months after Afra had begun her contract, the Prime found a diorama of Callisto's tower made of origami people and objects, all carefully placed to one side of her chair on a work table. Afra felt the tension of the day break on the sudden sharp projection of joy and amusement the gift had caused in its recipient. The Rowan was Prime, and for her there was nothing beyond doing it well. The diorama vanished, whisked carefully away to quarters before she looked directly at Afra and smiled.

Work quickly took them back to task, but a dinner invitation saw Afra going to the Prime's quarters that night.

4\. _This isn't enough,_ Afra sent gently, running a hand along the Rowan's stomach.

 _I want it to be._ Insistent telekinetic caresses roamed the green-tinged skin.

 _I will be here as long as you need me, Rowan. But I do know. You need not shield me from your hunger for more,_ Afra chided lightly. _I cannot be enough to slake your thirst forever… but that doesn't mean I resent it at all. I will always be a part of you, even if your 'more' takes you further._

The Rowan pinned her lover, her friend, her T-4, and began kissing her more aggressively… yet the subtle barrier was gone, and Afra could catalogue the longing within the Rowan. Perhaps together, they would find the answer the Rowan needed.

5\. Afra had not truly expected to see the Rowan for any length of time when Jeff Raven swept her off her feet so suddenly.

Being called to her Prime's quarters to share dinner was, needless to say, a surprise.

The moment Afra had seen the way Jeff and the Rowan vibrated on the same mental frequency, Afra had known the quest was finally at an end… and yet as soon as she walked into the quarters, the Rowan came and took both her hands, meeting her eyes.

 _It's not one or the other…_ the Rowan sent in the softest tones Afra had ever heard from her. That made the Capellan look at the man who had so tumultuously entered their lives.

 _Let me get to know you… because you are so much a part of her, I think I already do to a degree._ Jeff's 'voice' was as sure and rich as the rest of his presence. After a moment, Afra nodded, and took her place at the table.


End file.
